


Eventually

by narsus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Devil Summoners can be prone to tragically short lives due to the nature of their work. This is what happens to one of them when he manages to avoid that outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei - Devil Summoner belongs to Atlus, Sega and associates. Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Kodoku-no-Marebito belongs to Taiyō Makabe, Anjū Harada, Kirihito Ayamura and associates.

By the second glass Shouhei is a giggling mess on the floor. By the time he's finished it he's fallen asleep on the tatami mats. Raidou is use to this now. Ten years ago he was incredulous that a man who could drink more scotch that the combined ranks of the Capital Daily's reporters fell over his own feet when it came to Western wine. Twenty years ago he would have been scandalised by the fact which would have been why they'd never really drunk together then. Regardless of Raidou's age at the time he doubts that it would have stopped them. Fifteen year old devil summoners, who openly declared that if they lived another ten years it would be a good run, generally weren't constrained by any worries about teenage drinking. He'd been bargaining for information with mob bosses and inadvertently flirting with female impersonators at that age after all. He'd also been missing an awful lot of school.

Protecting the capital wasn't the sort of activity that allowed for a regular life anyway. He'd missed school often due to injuries or important investigations. Shouhei had been accused of being everything from a pimp to some cast off noble son by the occasional concerned school teacher. Raidou blames the way that Shouhei fiddles with his hair when he's thinking for some of it. Good, upstanding, Japanese men didn't fuss with their hair with a faraway look in their eyes unless they were characters in a certain type of comic. Then again sensible schoolboys didn't spend their money on tea equipment and import Chinese sweets. It was no wonder that the staff had wondered about the both of them. He had never let the opinions of other people bother him though. He'd chosen an unconventional life from the start. None of his clan were anything that could be called normal.

Time has made his unconventional aspirations normal in their own way. He'd realised around about the time he'd reached twenty-six that he'd been planning to die sooner and had therefore made no plans beyond that. It had left him living out of a room above the detective agency, working at said agency and spending his free days keeping house. He'd realised that he'd settled into a pleasant domesticity when he'd really taken stock of what living upstairs actually meant. They'd converted one of the rooms into a living room that he'd already populated with traditional furniture, the upstairs kitchen was stocked with the usual sort of things one might find in any family house and the bathroom contained things used by both of them. Without realising they'd set up like a young married couple, at least, it had been without Raidou realising at any rate.

"I'm not likely to die soon." He'd broached the topic over dinner one evening.  
"That's good. I wouldn't like it if you did."  
"Oh."

He'd started paying more attention to his behaviours after that. Observing the small things. Things like the fact that he paid special attention to the bento he set out for Shouhei every morning because Shouhei had distinct opinions about the level of decoration that should go into its assembly. He noticed things like the fact that his shirts were ironed and folded in exactly the way he preferred on a regular basis. Small things like the kitchen containing the expensive Chinese import chilli he preferred and the fact that when he did the shopping he made sure to go to the import shops that might stock the Korean red pepper flakes that Shouhei liked to add to noodles. Everything could easily have meant nothing though. It was entirely possible that they were just being carefully attentive of each other because fate had thrown them together.

"We could go to the festival tomorrow evening. There can't be any work on then."  
"Like... a date?"  
Shouhei had grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to catch on."

They'd had several official dates after, that up to and including a very uncomfortable cherry blossom viewing in the expansive grounds of a Tendai Buddhist temple, where Raidou was sure the ground was whispering to him.

It's been easy for them to settle in to a routine of family life. To the outside world they carry on as usual but these days it's Raidou who manages the family accounts and is officially a member of Shouhei's household in the family registry. There are some slight technicalities as a result where 'Kuzunoha' is only his family name for the purposes of business and his seal gives his actual family name as 'Narumi'. It's a small change that carries little significance to most people who visit the agency though the Voice of Yatagarasu most definitely had opinions. Raidou had pointed out that they could hold their opinions in check or they could find a new protector for the capital. He could just as easily be a devil summoner by the name of Jouhei Narumi, who did nothing by the will of Heaven, if they felt so strongly about it. Even Gouto had laughed aloud at that.

Of course he'd kept his title. The spirits still made noises about the inappropriateness of his taking Shouhei's family name and not the other way round but he ignores them these days. He has pointed out that adult adoption requires that the adopting party be at least a day older so unless they were proposing to forge new documents for everyone this was the only way it was going to go. Besides, he's quite happy to take on Shouehi's family name. Japan has enough Kuzunohas as it is and with Geirin's penchant for adopting orphans she's either going to ensure that there are plenty of successors for all of the four great summoner lines to choose from or will one day simply have to announce that she's completed the preparations for her army. He hopes it's not the latter because with time it turns out that she might actually be the better tactician.

All he wants for his future is to live peacefully as much as that is possible for the capital's protector. He will continue with his duties and at the same time he will live the life he never thought would be open to him. Even if right now that consists of pouring himself another glass of wine, having finished balancing the family accounts for the week, while the love of his life mutters drunkenly in his sleep about Korean army stew.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tendai Buddhist temple is Tōeizan Kan'ei-ji Endon-in where some of the grounds are now modern day Ueno Park. Since there's no established timeline for the Sakurazuka clan let's assume they're already in business in the 40s at least.
> 
> The noted work-around for same sex marriage in Japan is adult adoption allowing partners to be members of the same household which takes care of various rights at the current time.
> 
> Japanese use of seals instead of signatures would necessitate that Raidou's seal contained his full legal name in order to validate purchases etc.
> 
> The Korean army stew referenced would be budae-jjigae.


End file.
